runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Legion of Paragons/Citadel
General Information Our citadel is our clans home base. It belongs to each member. Each member is responsible to collect resources each week that are required by the Operations and Citadel Managers. Each week, there is close attention made to the citadel and close monitoring to resource progression each day. It is very vital that you do all you can to better understand the citadel and do as directed only in resources. It only takes one member to prevent an upkeep or upgrade from being possible. XP should not be your motivation at your clans citadel, rather your motivation should be collecting what it required for resources. Just as the body requires a certain amount of different vitamins, so the citadel need its resources. So its easy to compare what the vitamin is to the body as the resources are to the citadel. Too much or to little of any one could mean illness and a breakdown in the system. So please, only collect the correct vitamins for our citadel so that it may remain healthy and able to grow. Procedure to Collecting Resources Step One: Before you go to the citadel, be sure to check our required resources found on the Clan Detail Screen Tab shown here. (This is a must!!!!) Illustration on the left: Clan Chat Interface showing the Clan Detail Tab at the bottom. Illustration on the right: Clan Detail Screen showing under the clan motto whats needed at the ctadel from each member. Step Two: Locate the required resource plots needed. The following illustration shows each area of the citadel. *1. Woodcutting Plot, *2. Mining Plot, *3. Charcoal Plot, *4. Bars Plot, *5. Keep, *6. Town Square, *7 Battlefield, *8. Welcome Area, *9. Meeting Tent, *10. Entrance Portal. NOTE: If you need to do stone or if you need to do ore, the illustration below shows where each one is located at the mine. Citadel Basics General To get to your citadel, you can teleport from the large portal in the Clan Camp. When in a Clan Citadel, you may access a map on the Citadel Interface (replacing the worldmap button on your game screen). Here, you can click on key teleport ('T') points on this Citadel map to teleport around the Citadel. If you are a member of a clan who has already set up their own Citadel, simply travel through the portal in the Clan Camp, by Avalani, to visit it! Free players do not have access to the Clan Citadel, even if they are a member of a clan with a Citadel. If at any point the Clan drops below 4 clanmates the Citadel will become inaccessible, until such time that the Clan recovers their clanmates. The Citadel will continue to tick along as usual – paying upkeep until all resources are used up. When resources run out then the Citadel will degrade as usual. Citadel Before a clanmate counts towards the size of a clan and is able to contribute towards resource production, they must pass a probationary period of one week. Probation status is checked on logging into the Citadel after a build tick. The exceptions are: *All members of the Clan who join before the Citadel is created are automatically full clanmates and will not need to go through probation. *All members who join within a month of the release of Clans are automatically full clanmates and will not need to go through probation. *Probationers who are members can still visit their Clan's Citadel and engage in all other activities unless those within the Clan, with permission to do so, have specified otherwise. Maintaining and Improving Your Citadel: A Clan Citadel is a great place to meet, fight and gather, but it is a commitment for you and your other clanmates. As was mentioned previously, you have to ensure that you have the required number of clanmates at all times. Also, each Citadel comes with a weekly upkeep cost, and that cost must be satisfied each week. The upkeep is not paid in gold; instead, the upkeep cost for a Citadel is paid by working at skill plots in your Citadel, producing enough stone, wood, food and other materials to keep your Citadel well-maintained. If you cannot manage to meet the upkeep costs, you run the risk of dilapidation your Citadel or the structures within it. For more information on upgrading, downgrading and resource costs, click here. Skill plots are built using the citadel interface, and can be found within the Citadel. Work on these plots to generate resources that are automatically contributed towards the Clan's resource pool. There are no skill requirements or item requirements to work at these skill plots. If you manage to keep your Clan maintained well, and have a healthy number of clanmates in your clan, you may find that you are able to increase the tier of your Citadel. There are seven tiers in total, and each tier offers more skill plot options, layout options and customization options. Citadel Personalities Avalani Avalani has worked tirelessly to get the portal from the Clan Camp to function. It is only right that she want to explore her discovery. She has made notes about her discoveries, and can give you all of the information you need including what role an admin plays in the Citadel and what the individual Citadel features are. She has stored this information in a handbook - basic or advanced version - and she will give you this if you ask for it. Avalani can also tell you what she knows about the history of these floating islands. Hercule Netis, aka The Artisan Hercule Netis is who you speak to about changing the appearance of your Citadel. Hercule Netis is a gifted artisan, skilled in his craft - he can even multi-task! He can tell you how to customize your Citadel, and will craft your choices himself. He can craft three items at a time. Some smaller items - such as pot plants, flags, chairs or windows - are considered 'blanket' items. That means that multiple instances of that item will appear across the Citadel when built, and they will all look the same (they cannot be made to look different from each other). Larger items, such as statues, are changed individually. Hercule can reduce your choices to a more basic state; however, he will need to be given the resources to build this version. He can't recycle the materials used to build the original item, and you will not get any resources back if you remove a customisation feature. Battlemaster The Battlemaster will give you access to the battlefield editor, where you can create and design your own combat and minigame scenarios. He will also help you to organise battles on the battlefield (if you have permission to do so from your Clan leader). He can give you information on the Battlefield itself too. Quartermaster The Quartermaster is a vital part of your Citadel. He keeps track of all the upgrades, downgrades, resources and other tasks that your clanmates have set up to be performed around the Citadel. This information is also available in your citadel interface. The Quartermaster can also change the build tick of your Citadel, so you can decide on the time that all upgrades, downgrades, upkeeps and building occur. The Quartermaster also keeps hold of the special Clan rings, given to you if you contribute enough to the upkeep of your Clan Citadel. Master Guard The Master Guard is head of Citadel Security. Through him, you can prevent access to your keep, the battlefield, or your Citadel grounds (via the main gate). You can also get a clan cape from the Master Guard. THE BUILD TICK General *Every week, each Citadel has a build tick. This is set to happen exactly a week from the time that the Clan Citadel was first created, and can be moved back by clan owners and deputy owners by a maximum of once per week, at the cost of one week's upkeep. *The build tick will still occur even if there are not enough clanmates logged in to keep the Citadel in an accessible form. *During this build tick, everyone is removed from the Clan Citadel with a three-minute warning. This warning allows people to pick up any dropped items; however, during this time, no one is permitted to enter the Citadel. *Once this time has elapsed and everyone in the Citadel has been removed, the build process will be carried out and any resources spent will be debited from the clan's resource pool. The build process is as follows: #First, any downgrade jobs which have been queued are executed, lowering the tier, dilapidation or destroying the relevant buildings. #Second, any upkeep is paid to the fullest extent it may be, in order of priority in the job list. #Third, if all upkeep has been paid, listed upgrade jobs are carried out in order of priority on the job list. This includes the full payment or partial payment of buildings, custom (unique) hot spots and blanket customizations. *Any unspent resource is subject to being spoiled after the build tick and removed from the clan's resource pool. Some unspent resources can be carried over from one week to the next. The amount carried across depends on the tier of your storehouse (see storehouse section). UPKEEP *All buildings have upkeep costs. These come out of your resource pool on the build tick. People with the correct construction permission can choose the order in which these get paid. Upkeep must be paid in full before any of the related resources can go towards building or customization features. *Failing to pay the upkeep cost for a building will lead to it first becoming dilapidated, and then losing a tier in a following build tick - if a Citadel loses a tier, all other buildings present are capped to the level of the Citadel. *Tier 1 buildings will never be demolished, however; instead, they will incur arrears up to 2 times their upkeep cost. CITADEL There are a couple of requirements before you can upgrade your Citadel to a latter tier. A certain number of non-probationary clanmates (players who are members and who you have allowed access to your Citadel) must visit the Citadel in a given week: If a clan drops below the number of required members, they are granted a small amount of leeway at each tier. With fewer visitors than this leeway, admins will be warned in an interface that their clan is too small and that they should start recruiting. If your clan drops below the required number of clanmates who have visited the Citadel on a given week, on the build tick all buildings will automatically be dilapidated. The buildings will still require upkeep, however. This dilapidation effect is not cumulative, so two degradation effects will not 'stack' on top of each other, causing something to be doubly dilapidated. If, on the next build tick, your clan does not have enough clanmates and your buildings are all dilapidated, everything will be downgraded a tier. Dilapidation General *If a clan fails to pay their upkeep, their buildings will start to dilapidate and features will become locked off. *If, on the build tick, a building's upkeep is not paid in full, the building becomes dilapidated. Any resources that would have been contributed to the upkeep will not be lost if the upkeep is not paid in full. *Tier 1 buildings will not be demolished upon being downgraded, but they will accrue a debt equal to twice the upkeep cost of that building. *The Citadel can also go into a state of degradation if your clan drops beneath the Citadel's required number of full clanmates. If the number drops sufficiently below this number on the build tick, all buildings will automatically be dilapidated, and will still require upkeep. This won't stack with other degradation effects (so if a building is already going to dilapidate they won't be dilapidated twice – see build tick for more information). If, on the next build tick, your clan still doesn't have enough members in their clan count, everything (except the walls) will be downgraded a level. Effects of Dilapidation ''"Citadel" The walls will become a dingy colour and all clan colours will be removed from it. All custom features in the Citadel's grounds will become dilapidated. "Skillplots" The skill plot will function like the tier below in terms of productivity. "Clan ring" The clan ring will not work if any buildings are dilapidated. Storehouse *The storehouse affects two things: your resource cap, and how many surplus resources can be carried over from one week to the next. As your storehouse goes up a tier, the resource cap and the number of resources carried over each week also increases. Individual Resource Caps *Each individual has a resource cap. This is to limit the amount of work any one individual can do for their clan, so that the load is spread across all clanmates. You can see the number of resources you have contributed in a given week on your side interface (pictured on the right), alongside your resource cap. *Across the bottom of the same interface, you will see the skilling plots that your citadel has access to. Clicking on these will show you how many resources your clan has gathered from that plot and how much you have contributed to that number. The interface also shows the tier of the skilling plot that you have selected. *Your resource cap applies to the total number of resources, rather than any specific resource. So, you could use up your whole cap on one resource (e.g. making charcoal). You are limited to the amount of minions you generate at a skilling plot, however; you can only spend one-tenth of your resource cap on minions. The effect that the storehouse tier has on resource caps can be seen below: Player Cap Amount By Storehouse Tier Level Resource Spoiling Every resource that isn't spent in one build tick will spoil, and will be removed from the resource pool. This is to stop large clans being able to shoot through the lower tiers by stockpiling up massive amounts of resource and then sitting back and doing nothing. It brings clans back each week – it also encourages clans to spend their resource pool and not just sit on it. The amount that can be carried across each week is dependent on the tier of the clan's storehouse: The percentage and cap per resource applies to the following finished resources: timber, stone, cloth and rations. Minions, charcoal, ore and precious ore do not get carried across from one build tick to another. Bars and precious bars are subject to a cap that is 3x smaller of any other finished resource, and the percentage that is kept is also 3x smaller. So, a tier 7 storehouse will only be able to carry across a maximum of 1000 bars. '''Note' that these caps are per resource; so, at tier 7, you could carry across a maximum of 3000 timber, 3000 stone, 1000 bars, 1000 precious bars, 3000 cloth and 3000 rations. All minions, charcoal, ore and precious ore would spoil. You can view the number of resources that will be taken across from one week to the next on your storehouse interface, accessed via your side interface. Links *Official Runescape Citadel Guide *Clan:Legion of Paragons *Clan:Legion of Paragons/Operations Department *Clan:Legion of Paragons/Rules#Section IV - Citadel Rules Category:Clans